Camelote et pacotille
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Recueil de drabbles, ficlets et petits one-shots camelotiens. Basés sur les trois saisons, donc attention aux spoilers si vous n'avez pas vu tous les épisodes.
1. Chapter 1

_Ah ah, enfin, j'écris sur ce fandom ! Et comme c'est grâce à ma Co-Pro adorée, **Nanikalice**, que je me suis mise à cette série, ces drabbles lui sont dédiés. Cadeau sœurette !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Tentation**

Disclaimer: Merlin et Arthur, bien qu'issus de légendes anciennes, appartiennent à la BBC

Personnages/Couples: Merlin/Arthur

Rating: T

Nombre de mots: 100

* * *

-Merlin…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?

-J'aide le futur roi de Camelot à se défaire de son encombrante chemise.

-Merlin, tu me fatigues.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je n'en peux plus…

-De quoi ? De ça ?

Des baisers dans le cou.

-Ou de ça peut-être ?

Une légère morsure à l'épaule.

-Ou de cela ?

Une caresse sur le torse.

-Oui, de tout ça. Je suis las de toutes tes attentions.

-Je n'en crois rien… Votre corps me dit le contraire, sire.

-Insupportable… Mais tellement irrésistible. Et terriblement tentant.

-Alors cédez à la tentation…

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ses mains**

Disclaimer: Merlin et Arthur, bien qu'issus de légendes anciennes, appartiennent à la BBC

Personnages/Couples: Merlin/Arthur

Rating: M

Défi: Main

Commu' LJ:mf_100_mots

Nombre de mots: 100

* * *

Des doigts qui tracent le contour de sa mâchoire.

Qui descendent le long du cou et remontent pour s'entortiller dans la chevelure blonde du prince.

Qui glissent lentement sur le torse musclé du futur souverain.

Des ongles qui s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre des épaules princières.

Qui griffent la peau douce et blanche.

Qui marquent Arthur du sceau de l'amour.

Des paumes qui vont et viennent sur le corps brûlant du jeune Pendragon.

Qui continuent toujours plus bas. Sous la ceinture du prochain roi.

Qui promettent une nuit de bonheur au beau chevalier.

Les mains de Merlin.


	2. Toi ma petite, tu vas vite dégager

**Titre :** Toi ma petite, tu vas vite dégager (une armure de trop)  
**Personnages :** Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating : **T  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** écrit pour ma toute nouvelle communauté LJ : merlin_fr

* * *

Un nouveau tournoi se déroulait à Camelot. Et qui disait tournoi, disait armure.  
Et donc, Arthur en armure.  
Le matin même, Merlin avait aidé le prince à enfiler son habit de lumière.  
Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait combattre, plus séduisant que jamais - et la peau luisante de sueur - il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la lui enlever.  
Ce qui n'allait pas manquer, étant donné qu'il était responsable de l'habillement - et du déshabillage - du futur roi, mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui enlever cette tenue métallique, puis le tissu qui se trouvait en dessous pour enfin toucher cette peau qu'il avait appris à faire frémir.  
Il en venait même à espérer qu'Arthur perde son combat et soit éliminer pour qu'il le rejoigne plus rapidement sous sa tente.  
Peut-être que s'il poussait un peu sa chance - et la malchance du prince ?  
Personne ne comprit comment le prince Arthur, excellent combattant au demeurant, avait pu se débrouiller pour réussir à se casser la figure trois fois de suite et de casser son épée sur le bouclier de son adversaire avant d'être assommé.

-Arthur, un peu d'aide pour vous débarrasser de votre armure ?

Avec un sourire en coin mal dissimulé, le valet s'approcha du prince.


	3. Sans doute pas la dernière

**Titre :** Sans doute pas la dernière  
**Personnages :** Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwaine - évocation de Lancelot  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Nombre de mots :** 370  
**Spoilers :** basé en partie sur des personnages et des faits du 3.04 (Gwaine)  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note : **écrit pour le défi "Première fois" de frenchdrabble et crossposté sur merlin_fr

* * *

Au début, il y avait eu cette partie de chasse, juste eux deux. Cette partie de chasse suivit d'une visite à la taverne du coin. Sur le moment, Merlin avait trouvé que ce n'était pas prudent, que c'était une mauvaise idée.  
Puis il avait changé d'avis quand la tenancière l'avait ouvertement dragué devant un Arthur dépité et manifestement jaloux. Pour n'importe quel observateur extérieur, c'était juste la manifestation de l'ego du prince ; il ne supportait tout simplement pas d'être ignoré. Mais Merlin savait que ce n'était pas ça, qu'il était tout simplement mort de jalousie de cette femme qui draguait son Merlin, lequel lui souriait en retour.  
Ensuite, il y avait eu cette brute épaisse qui était venu chercher des noises à l'aubergiste et la bagarre générale qui en avait résulté.  
C'était à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait remarqué pour en premier lieu : Gwaine. Il en était resté sans voix. C'était étrange cette sensation qu'il avait ressenti quand l'homme lui avait adressé la parole ; il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça. Pas même pour Arthur.  
C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel désir. Violent, sauvage. Presque incontrôlable. Plus rien ne comptait en dehors de cette envie irrépressible de toucher ce corps puissant, visiblement parfaitement musclé.  
Il avait été déconcentré par son désir et n'avait pas vu le couteau à temps et Gwaine avait été blessé. Alors qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça avec un peu de magie.  
Heureusement, le lendemain, l'homme était remis. Et ivre.  
Quand Merlin l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, Gwaine ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il en avait profité pour enfin goûter à ce corps qui, comme il l'avait deviné à la taverne, était parfaitement taillé. Il ne connaissait rien de meilleur que ses baisers au goût d'hydromel, pas même ceux d'Arthur.  
Arthur… C'était la première fois qu'il le trompait. Mais le plaisir qu'il ressentit entre les bras de Gwaine, éclipsait jusqu'à la plus petite part de culpabilité. Et tant pis si le prince découvrait l'infidélité de son amant, après tout lui-même avait trompé Merlin avec Lancelot et le jeune sorcier avait pardonné.  
C'était la première fois qu'il trompait Arthur, mais ce n'était sans doute pas la dernière.


	4. Les tourtereaux se cachent pour

**Titre :** Les tourtereaux se cachent pour se rouler des patins  
**Commu' LJ :** merlin_fr  
**Personnages :** Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Lancelot  
**Défi :** Ça m'énerve  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** Oui, oui, le titre est stupide et en plus il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire  
**Note 2 :** C'est nul (si, si), écrit à la va-vite, Gwaine et Lancelot m'ont l'air très OoC et c'est (sans doute) niais au possible, mais c'est juste un truc écrit en guise de récréation pendant le NaNo

* * *

-Ça m'énerve !

Assis contre un arbre, le jeune prince de Camelot grognait, une fois de plus.

-Quoi, Sire ?  
-Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu me demandes "quoi", Merlin ? Mais ça, répondit Arthur en montrant du doigt deux personnes qui parlaient un peu plus loin et riaient à gorge déployée.  
-Gwen et Gwaine ?  
-Évidemment ! Non mais regarde-les ! Ils sont… rho, et puis zut, ça m'énerve.  
-Ils ont juste amis, vous savez…  
-Pff…  
-Et puis, c'est pas comme si Gwen n'aimait pas déjà une certaine personne.  
-Merlin…  
-Tais-toi ?  
-C'est ça.

Le silence, entrecoupé de quelques grognements du prince et des bruits de la forêt, dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Merlin, n'en pouvant plus de se retenir de parler, ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

-Vous savez, vous n'avez rien à craindre de Gwaine…  
-Merlin…  
-Quoi ? Je vous jure qu'il n'en a pas après Gwen. Bon, c'est vrai que lorsqu'il l'a rencontrée la première fois, il a été charmé et à essayé de la séduire mais…  
-Et tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète ?  
-Mais depuis il a trouvé une autre personne qui lui correspond mieux.  
-Parce que Gwen n'est pas assez bien pour lui ?  
-Si, mais…  
-Oh, et puis, ça m'énerve ! Il n'a pas à tourner autour de Gwen…  
-Sire… Gwaine est amoureux de…  
-Je ne veux pas savoir ! Tu es pénible, ce soir, Merlin. Alors, tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé, tu te tais !  
-N'empêche, vous devriez être reconnaissant envers Gwaine, sans lui, on n'aurait jamais su où Gwen était retenue prisonnière…  
-Merlin…  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Le silence se fit à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'un autre jeune homme rejoigne Gwaine et Gwen ; Lancelot, qu'ils avaient rencontrés quelques jours auparavant, s'assit près de l'autre homme.

-C'est Lancelot.  
-Je le vois bien, idiot !  
-Je veux dire, c'est de Lancelot que Gwaine est amoureux…  
-Tu as encore abusé du cidre, ou quoi ?  
-Sire, regardez-les. Regardez la façon dont Gwaine dévore Lancelot du regard. Il en a presque oublié la présence de Gwen.  
-N'importe quoi ! Il faut vraiment que je surveille ce que tu consommes comme alcool, tu commences à m'inquiéter sérieusement.  
-Je vous assure que vous n'en avez pas besoin, je sais ce que je dis.  
-Mouais…

Gwen vint s'asseoir près du prince et Merlin.

-Tu ne t'amusais plus avec Gwaine ?, demanda malicieusement le jeune sorcier.  
-À l'instant où Lancelot est revenu, il ne m'a plus vu. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils sont devenus très proches tous les deux. En fait, ils ont l'air intimes.

La réflexion de la jeune servante provoqua un énorme éclat de rire chez Merlin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
-Votre aveuglement, répondit le jeune sorcier. Vous êtes bien pareils tous les deux. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez ne rien voir concernant nos deux tourtereaux.  
-Tourtereaux ?, interrogea Gwen, perdue.  
-Merlin a cette idée bizarre comme quoi Gwaine serait amoureux de Lancelot, répondit Arthur.  
-Et inversement, précisa le serviteur du prince.  
-Gwaine et Lancelot ?, s'étonna la jeune femme avant de rire à son tour. Impossible.  
-Croyez ce que vous voulez, je sais ce que j'avance, sourit Merlin.

***

Après une nuit à bivouaquer dans la forêt, ils étaient tous repartis sur les chemins. Une journée de cheval plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à la frontière entre la Mercie et Camelot, et, comme de coutume, ils allaient devoir se séparer là, Gwaine étant toujours banni du royaume des Pendragon.

-Tu viens avec nous, Lancelot ?, questionna Merlin qui se doutait de la réponse de son ami.  
-Non. Je crois que je vais accompagner Gwaine quelques temps, c'est toujours mieux de voyager accompagné.

Ils s'étaient alors quittés après quelques derniers remerciements de la part de Gwen (qui avait été - une fois de plus enlevée - et retrouvée grâce aux informations de Gwaine) et Arthur (il avait crû perdre Gwen).

-Comme ça tu comptes m'accompagner "quelques temps" ?, interrogea Gwaine, en souriant en coin  
-Ou peut-être plus longtemps, je n'ai encore rien décidé. Ou peut-être que je partirai seul, dès demain, comme un chevalier errant, répondit Lancelot faussement sérieux.  
-J'opte pour la deuxième option, ainsi je serai libre de courtiser de belles damoiselles, continua le noble sur le même ton.  
-Tu fais ça, je te tue ! _(1)_, rit l'autre homme.  
-Jaloux ?  
-Énormément.  
-Tant mieux. Alors, tu restes combien de temps ?  
-Aussi longtemps que tu m'accepteras auprès de toi. Mais j'aurais une exigence.  
-Laquelle ?, questionna Gwaine suspicieux.  
-Je veux un baiser tout de suite.  
-Accordé.

***

Au château, Arthur et Gwen s'entendirent avec Gaius pour surveiller Merlin ; il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il approche de la moindre goutte d'alcool. Qui pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que Gwaine et Lancelot puissent s'aimer ? À part un alcoolique ou un fou.

* * *

_(1) Oui, je m'amuse là XD S'il savait qu'il est censé le faire dans le futur... (si les scénaristes suivent la légende - ce que je n'espère pas) _


	5. La ronde des coeurs

**Titre :** La ronde descœurs (ou Les Histoires d'A)  
**Commu' :** merlin_fr  
**Personnages :** Merlin, Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen, Arthur (merwaine, gwaicelot, gwencelot, arwelot, arwen, merthur - oui, tout ça ^^)  
**Type d'œuvre :** Fanfic  
**Nombre de mots :** 5*100  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** Je viens de me rendre compte que Lancelot est très difficile à écrire (pour moi, du moins) ; je ne maîtrise pas du tout ce perso… Et Gwaine est sans doute un peu OoC (comme d'hab', quoi…)

* * *

_"Tu es mon seul ami."_

Les mots de Gwaine résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête.  
Ils faisaient mal.  
Il ne voulait pas être son ami. Pas seulement.  
Non, il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.  
Il voulait qu'il l'aime comme lui l'aimait. Passionnément et sans condition.

_"Tu es mon seul ami."_

_Non, je ne le suis pas. Pas vraiment en tout cas, je t'aime trop pour ça. Je serai toujours celui qui espère, soupirant à tes côtés, pendant que tu regarderas un autre._

_"Tu es mon seul ami."_

Les mots de Gwaine résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête et faisaient mal.

* * *

Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, n'entends-tu pas mes soupirs ?  
Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne sens-tu pas ma main qui sur la tienne se pose ?  
Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne comprends-tu pas mes sourires ?  
Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne m'entends donc pas te dire que je serai toujours là ?  
Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne me vois-tu pas fléchir ?  
Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne peux-tu pas ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je cache au fond de moi ?

Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

* * *

J'ai été charmé au premier regard.  
Par elle. Belle, pure, dévouée, souriante et envoûtante.

Ma douce Gwen.  
Je l'aime et lui serai toujours fidèle, mais elle ne sera jamais mienne. Ce n'est pas ce que veut le Destin.  
Elle a Arthur. Que suis-je donc, moi, simple homme sans titre à côté du Prince ?  
Comment pourrais-je m'immiscer entre eux ?

Elle sera ma Reine et ma Dame ; celle pour qui je braverai tous les dangers.  
Je resterai dans l'ombre, la protégeant et l'aimant en secret.

Je serai sien, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

* * *

Pris entre deux feux, mon cœur ne sait pour qui battre.

Que ne puis-je donc les aimer tous deux, sans avoir à choisir.  
Que faire ? Suivre la passion ou la raison ?  
Choisir la puissance et le courage ou leur préférer la pureté et le dévouement ?  
Le prince ou le roturier ?  
J'aimerais ne pas avoir à choisir, ne pas avoir à en voir un souffrir.  
Déchirée entre deux hommes que j'aime et qui m'aiment.

Pris entre deux flammes, mon cœur hésite.  
Lequel choisir ? Arthur ou Lancelot ?

Que ne puis-je donc les aimer tous deux, sans avoir à choisir.

* * *

C'est Gwen que j'aime, il ne fait aucun doute.  
Alors, pourquoi dans mes rêves c'est un autre corps que j'enlace ?  
Un corps plus anguleux, moins doux.  
Pourquoi est-ce sur un torse plat et non imberbe que je m'imagine déposer des myriades de baisers ?  
Pourquoi est-ce dans une courte chevelure que je voudrais emmêler mes doigts ?  
Pourquoi est-ce dans un cou blanc que je me vois glisser ma langue ?  
Pourquoi sont-ce des jambes d'ivoire que je rêve de sentir s'enrouler autour de ma taille ?  
Si j'aime Gwen, pourquoi désire-je Merlin ?


	6. À abruti, abruti et demi

**Titre :** À abruti, abruti et demi  
**Personnages :** Gwaine/Lancelot  
**Commu' LJ :** merlin_fr  
**Défi :** défis permanents table "De A à Z" (A : Abruti)  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** Petit sondage officieux : vous êtes plutôt membre de la Gwaine Team ou de la Lancelot Team ? _(en même temps, je demande, mais je suis incapable de répondre...)_

* * *

Il était un véritable abruti.  
Ou bien c'était Lancelot qui en était un, il n'arrivait pas à savoir.  
Sans doute l'étaient-ils un peu tous les deux.  
Ils s'étaient disputés. Une fois de plus. Mais beaucoup plus violemment que d'habitude. Ils avaient presque sortis leurs épées cette fois-ci.  
Et Lancelot était parti. Une fois de plus. Et lui, il l'avait laissé faire. Il l'avait même provoqué afin qu'il s'en aille plus vite.  
En temps normal, il l'aurait laissé prendre quelques minutes d'avance puis, pris de remords, il l'aurait poursuivi pour le supplier de revenir, pour s'excuser, lui aurait dit que "C'était de ma faute, je suis désolé, mais tu sais comment je suis.". Lancelot l'aurait d'abord repoussé puis il aurait accepté un baiser et ils auraient finalement fait l'amour à même le sol parsemé d'aiguilles de pin, fiévreusement  
Mais pas cette fois. Non, cette fois il avait été un véritable abruti. Il avait laissé partir Lancelot sans chercher à l'arrêter. Pire, lui-même avait quitté leur campement. Dans la direction opposée à celle prise par son amant.  
Lancelot aussi avait été un abruti dans cette histoire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait demi-tour en voyant qu'il ne le suivait pas ?  
D'ailleurs, tout était de la faute de cet abruti trop fier. C'était de sa faute si, lui était attablé dans cette taverne, plusieurs pichets d'hydromel vides devant lui, sur le point d'être frappé par une brute épaisse qui l'accusait d'avoir triché aux dés - ce qui était vrai par ailleurs.  
Il vit filer le poing serré du perdant mais une main le stoppa avant de l'avoir atteint.

-J'étais sûr de te trouver ici.

Lancelot pouvait être un véritable abruti parfois, songeait-il alors qu'ils se battaient côte à côte. Mais c'était son abruti. Et il l'aimait tel quel.


	7. Et ce piège était des plus plaisants

**Titre :** Et ce piège était des plus plaisants  
**Commu' LJ : **merlin_fr & 31_jours  
**Personnages :** Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine  
**Défi :** "Le goût de l'interdit" (merlin_fr) / "Piège" + "À trois" (31_jours)  
**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !

* * *

Merlin haleta. Il était pris au piège. Pris au piège par ceux qu'il prenait pour ses amis. Mais il semblait qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils l'avaient piégé ; ce n'était pas une chose que faisaient des amis. Non, ils étaient beaucoup plus que ça. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus.  
Il avala sa salive d'appréhension et d'envie alors que Gwaine s'approchait de lui, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon. Son regard flamboyait, s'assombrissait de désir au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux diminuait. Puis le noble vagabond fut seulement à quelques centimètres de lui et il s'arrêta. C'était à Merlin de franchir le dernier pas. Alors, d'un simple mouvement, le jeune sorcier vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Gwaine qui, passant ses bras musclés dans son dos le plaqua contre son torse. Merlin pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'homme à travers sa chemise.  
Il sentit un second corps se coller dans son dos : Lancelot.  
Le baiser qu'il échangeait avec Gwaine était le plus intense qu'il lui eut été donné d'expérimenter. Leurs langues tournaient, dansaient, bataillaient pour la domination, tandis que celle du troisième homme glissait dans son cou, y laissant un trace chaude et humide. Une main qu'il supposait appartenir à Gwaine passa sous sa chemise et vint caresser son flanc, le faisant frissonner.  
Merlin mit fin au baiser, le souffle court. Lancelot en profita pour lui enlever sa chemise, révélant sa peau de porcelaine. Aussitôt débarrassé du morceau de tissu superflu, ses deux amis-amants entreprirent de dévorer sa peau de baisers. Les lèvres de Lancelot suivant lentement sa colonne vertébrale tandis que celles de Gwaine se refermèrent sur un de ses tétons, faisant rouler sa langue autour du bouton de chair qui durcit rapidement. Partout sur son torse et ses fesses, il pouvait sentir les mains des deux hommes le caresser. Lancelot remonta le long de son épine dorsale et, glissant une main sur sa joue, il poussa Merlin à pencher la tête en arrière, tournée sur le côté, afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Le troisième homme profita de la position du jeune sorcier pour venir lécher sa pomme d'Adam.  
Alors qu'il sentait son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes fines, il pensa fugacement que ce qu'ils faisaient était interdit. Mais c'était tellement agréable qu'il envoya promener sa raison et s'abandonna complètement à ses amants. Une main de Lancelot vint s'enrouler autour de sexe déjà dressé, lui tirant un petit cri de surprise bientôt suivi par un halètement de plaisir. Merlin sentit Gwaine glisser un bras derrière lui et se saisir de la verge du troisième homme et d'y exercer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Pris au piège dans cette cage de bras, le sorcier ne pouvait que gémir de plaisir et profiter du traitement des plus plaisant que Lancelot lui faisait subir. Et caresser le torse parfait de Gwaine. Il sentait le souffle chaud et irrégulier de Lancelot dans son cou.  
Réalisant qu'il était le seul des trois amant à ne pas donner de plaisir, il glissa un bras entre son corps et celui de Gwaine et débarrassa celui-ci de son pantalon, libérant l'excitation qu'il sentait contre son aine depuis qu'il s'était collé à lui. Rougissant légèrement, il prit le sexe de l'homme dans sa main tremblante et resserra ses doigts autour de la hampe de chair.  
Bientôt, la petite chambre de l'auberge où ils s'étaient réunis résonnaient de gémissements rauques et de soupirs d'aise. Et quand les corps qui étaient tombés emmêlés sur le lit s'arquèrent sous la jouissance, ce furent des cris d'extase qui s'échappèrent. Avant d'être remplacer par un silence satisfait.  
En s'endormant entre ses deux amants, Merlin se rappela qu'il avait été piégé. Oui, mais il ne s'en plaindra pas. Le lendemain encore, il se laissera prendre au piège par ces deux hommes qui étaient beaucoup plus que des amis. Et tant pis si c'était interdit.


	8. Reste

**Titre :** Reste  
**Commu' LJ** : merlin_fr  
**Personnages :** Arthur/Lancelot  
**Défi :** J'ai crû entendre  
**Rating :** PG  
**Spoilers : **aucun  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** se situe à la fin du 1.05 ("Lancelot")

**Note n°2 :** cadeau pour **Mamzelle Isuzu** !

* * *

J'ai crû entendre "Reste".  
Un tout petit "Reste", à peine murmuré, lâché dans un souffle.  
Un tout petit "Reste" aussi léger qu'une plume.  
Mais j'ai dû rêver. Pourquoi le Prince Arthur aurait-il voulu que je reste ?  
J'aurai voulu qu'il me dise "Reste" et je l'ai imaginée, cette demande.  
J'ai crû entendre "Reste" mais ce n'était que le vent dans les feuilles qui a trompé mon esprit.  
J'ai crû entendre "Reste" là où il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'air se mouvant.  
J'ai crû entendre "Reste" mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
Et je suis parti.

J'aurai aimer lui crier "Reste ! Ne t'en va pas. Ne me laisse pas" mais mes mots étaient trop lourds de sens, d'aveux, de peur ; ils n'ont pas pu s'envoler, leur poids les maintenant au fond de ma gorge et de mon cœur.  
J'aurai voulu lui crier de rester mais seul un faible murmure s'est échappé de ma gorge serrée.  
Je lui ai soufflé "Reste", simplement soufflé "Reste". Mais il ne semble pas l'avoir entendu. Ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas voulu l'entendre, peut-être n'a-t-il pas voulu répondre à mon appel.  
Et Lancelot est parti.


	9. Où, moi, Uther Pendragon, roi de Camelot

**Titre : **Où, moi, Uther Pendragon, Roi de Camelot, ai crû l'avoir perdu, lui…  
**Personnages :** Uther/Sir Léon (oui, je sais…) - Arthur  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** Ne me demandez pas d'où me vient l'idée de ce pairing, je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée (et je me fais peur toute seule - mon pauvre Léonichounet d'amour ^^)  
**Note 2 : **basé sur le 3.12, mais bon, même si vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous comprendrez ; léger spoiler malgré tout (mais juste sur le début de l'épisode)

* * *

-Combien de morts ?  
-Tous, Sire. Chacun des hommes.  
-Les Chevaliers ?  
-Tous perdus. Eldric, Alduuf, Osric… et Sir Léon.

Sir Léon ? Non, c'est impossible. Pas lui. Il ne peut pas être mort.  
Je sens mon sang quitter mon visage alors qu'Arthur m'annonce la terrible nouvelle. Sir Léon…  
Non ! Je ne veux pas le croire.  
Toute force m'échappe et mes jambes se font chancelantes.

-Père ? Vous allez bien ? Gaius, apportez une potion à mon père.  
-Non, c'est bon. Ça va allez, Arthur.

Je mens, bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je aller, alors que Sir Léon…

-Laissez-moi, maintenant. Arthur, fais sortir les gardes aussi, qu'ils restent à l'extérieur de la salle.  
-Bien, père.

Alors que je me retrouve seul dans la Salle du Conseil, je m'effondre, à genoux au milieu de la pièce.  
Je voudrais hurler mais les sanglots qui m'étouffent retiennent mes cris prisonniers.  
Pas Sir Léon… Pitié, pas lui…

***

Trois jours qu'Arthur m'a annoncé la mort de Sir Léon. La mort de… La mort de l'homme que j'aime.  
Trois jours que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, bien que j'essaie de sauver les apparences.  
Alors je crois être victime d'hallucinations quand je vois Sir Léon entrer dans la Salle du Conseil. Sain et sauf, sans aucune trace de blessures ; ça parait impossible.  
C'est pourquoi je m'approche de lui, légèrement tremblant, et pose ma main sur son bras.  
Contrairement à ce que je craignais, je ne rencontre pas le vide, mais bien un tissu sous lequel je peux sentir des muscles.  
Il est vivant. S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde autour de nous et que, surtout, je n'étais pas le roi, je crois que j'en aurai ri de soulagement. Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre, alors je me contente de sourire et de l'envoyer se reposer.  
À son signe, discret, de la main, je sais que, malgré sa faiblesse, il viendra me retrouver ce soir dans mes appartements.

Et comme ils m'ont rendu Sir Léon, je ne chercherai pas à détruire les druides.


	10. Master and Servant

**Titre :** Master and Servant (this play between the sheets)  
**Personnages :** Arthur/Merlin  
**Rating :** NC-17 (PWP)  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** Le titre fait bien évidemment référence à l'excellente chanson de Depeche Mode (chanson que j'ai écouté en boucle tout du long de l'écriture - Depeche Mode, c'est LE truc à écouter pour écrire du porn). La partie en italique au début du texte est un extrait de cette même chanson.

* * *

_Domination's the name of the game  
In bed or in life  
They're both just the same  
Except in one you're fulfilled  
At the end of the day_

Un nouveau jour venait de se lever sur Camelot et son château.  
Un plateau rempli de victuailles dans les mains, Merlin poussa la porte des appartements du prince avec un pied ; comme chaque matin. Arthur dormait encore. Il avait repoussé les draps dans son sommeil, révélant son torse extrêmement musclé.  
Merlin posa le petit-déjeuner princier sur la table et alla ouvrir les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière de ce beau matin d'été.  
Contrairement à ses attentes, aucun grognement ne s'éleva du lit, signe qu'Arthur ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller ce jour-là.  
Afin de vérifier que le prince n'était pas souffrant, le sorcier s'approcha de la couche princière. Arthur était vraiment très attirant, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de l'autre jeune homme. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais cela le frappa plus fortement alors qu'il contemplait le prince endormi. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher - le voulait-il seulement ? - il se pencha un peu plus vers Arthur. Vers les lèvres d'Arthur. Mais à quelques centimètres de la bouche du prince, il se figea, prenant conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Alors qu'il allait se reculer, une main agrippa son foulard et le retint.

-Où est-ce que tu comptes aller, Merlin ?, grogna Arthur.  
-Je… euh…, bégaya Merlin, les oreilles soudainement rouge de gêne.  
-Tu… ?  
-Je…  
-Tu sais quoi ? Tais-toi.

Et avant que le jeune sorcier ait pu réagir, Arthur tira sur son foulard l'amenant tout contre lui. Lèvres contre lèvres. Ce premier baiser n'avait rien de doux. Il était désordonné, presque violent. Impatient.  
La position de Merlin n'était pas confortable ; penché ainsi en avant, son dos le faisait souffrir mais il n'y prêtait pas attention.  
C'est pantelants, le souffle court, que les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent.

-Pourquoi vous...  
-Pourquoi pas ?, interrompit le prince, en souriant en coin. Et il me semble que tu avais l'intention de m'embrasser toi aussi, et ce, alors que j'étais encore assoupi, non ?  
-Je… Oui…, bredouilla Merlin, toujours rougissant - et ce n'était pas que la gêne qui colorait ainsi son visage, le regard brûlant de désir d'Arthur y était pour beaucoup aussi.

Prenant conscience que le blond l'avait lâché, le jeune sorcier recula prestement.

-Je… Je dois y aller… euh… Gaius m'a demandé de… euh…

Il avait presque atteint la porte des appartements princiers quand, sans avoir trop compris comment, il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre un mur de pierre, ledit prince l'embrassant comme si leurs vies à tous les deux en dépendaient. Ce n'est que lorsque le futur roi, hors d'haleine, se recula légèrement sans le lâcher que Merlin remarqua qu'Arthur était nu. Entièrement _nu_. Depuis quand dormait-il nu ? Une fois de plus, le serviteur sentit ses oreilles virer à l'écarlate.

-Pouvez-vous… me lâ… me lâcher, s'il vous plait ?  
-Non, tu vas encore essayer de t'enfuir.  
-Non, je promets que je ne partirai pas.  
-Mens-tu, Merlin ?  
-Non, je le jure.

En l'observant attentivement, Arthur vit qu'en effet l'autre jeune homme était honnête. Il vit aussi que celui-ci semblait légèrement paniqué mais encore plus impatient de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

-Bien…

Alors, lentement, sans quitter son serviteur des yeux, le prince lui lâcha les bras. Aussitôt, les mains de Merlin se posèrent, de leur propre volonté, sur le torse musclé d'Arthur.

-On dirait bien que tu n'as plus d'envie d'évasion.  
-Non, plus aucune.  
-Tant mieux.

Ce disant, le blond détacha rapidement le foulard de son serviteur qu'il laissa tomber au sol sans y prêter réellement attention. Puis, alors que Merlin lui mordillait le cou près de la clavicule, il glissa ses mains sous la légère chemise de toile de celui-ci.

-Merlin… Laisse-moi te débarrasser de tout ce tissu inutile. Et puis, c'est injuste, j'offre ma parfaite nudité à tes yeux et moi, je ne peux pas t'observer comme je le voudrais.

Le prince avait été tenté d'ajouter une petite moue boudeuse à sa plainte, mais il aurait paru trop suppliant - Arthur Pendragon ne supplie jamais - et de toute façon, vu la position de son valet à cet instant, elle serait passée inaperçue.

-D'a… D'accord.

Merlin se décolla de l'autre jeune homme et le laissa lui retirer lentement chacun de ses vêtements. À chaque pièce de tissu ôtée, Arthur la remplaçait par des myriades de baisers.

-On serait mieux sur le lit, souffla le sorcier.

Seul un grognement affirmatif lui répondit alors qu'Arthur s'attaquait à son pantalon. Et, contrairement à leur intention à tous les deux, ils ne bougèrent pas de place, restant près de la porte, contre le froid mur de pierre. Le prince, après avoir embrassé et caressé les jambes de celui qui allait bientôt être son amant, se releva et se plaqua contre Merlin, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections alors qu'ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. Un gémissement presque simultané leur échappa. Leurs mains s'égaraient partout sur leurs corps. Les lèvres se perdaient puis se retrouvaient sans presque que les deux jeunes hommes ne reprennent leur souffle.  
Puis Merlin, le regard brûlant, glissa une jambe entre celles d'Arthur et appuya sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe du blond. Haletant, le prince copia le mouvement de son serviteur.

-Le lit…, souffla Arthur.

Sans se séparer, ils se dirigèrent difficilement vers la couche princière où ils tombèrent finalement, Merlin à califourchon sur Arthur. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le sorcier descendit le long du corps de son amant et, son regard plongé dans celui du futur roi, il glissa sa langue dans le nombril de celui-ci et commença à mimer l'acte sexuel.

-Foutredieu, Merlin ! Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?  
-Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, croyez-moi.

En effet, parler de Lancelot avec qui Gwen était partie, n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Qu'importe, continue…  
-Mes désirs sont des ordres, Sire.

Tout en continuant à faire des va-et-vient avec sa langue, le valet prit le sexe dressé du prince dans sa main et y appliqua le même mouvement tandis que les doigts d'Arthur se glissaient dans ses cheveux. Pendant quelques minutes, ce ne fut plus que coups de langues et gémissements dans la chambre princière.

-Merlin, j'ai envie de te… je veux… je…, pantela Arthur alors qu'il sentait la jouissance monter en lui.

Le serviteur se redressa et remonta le long du corps du futur monarque. Après un profond baiser durant lequel il frotta lascivement son érection contre celle du blond, il lui présenta deux de ses doigts que le prince s'empressa de lécher, le recouvrant abondamment de salive. Puis, fasciné, Arthur regarda Merlin se pénétrer lui-même afin de se préparer. Voyant la légère grimace qu'afficha le visage de son valet, Arthur entreprit de caresser la verge de celui-ci. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Merlin entoure le sexe du prince de sa chaleur et que leurs deux corps commencent à bouger en rythme, provoquant gémissement et râles de plaisir mal contenus.

-Arthur, je… je vais…  
-Merlin !

Merlin s'écroula pratiquement sur Arthur avant de rouler sur le côté, pour essayer de reprendre son souffle.

-J'espère que tu m'as amené un copieux petit-déjeuner, Merlin, je meurs de faim, ce matin.

Les choses ne changeront décidément jamais. Et c'était peut-être aussi bien comme ça.


	11. La ritournelle d'Arthur

**Titre :** La ritournelle d'Arthur  
**Personnages :** Arthur (probablement ivre), Merlin - évocation de Gwen et Lancelot  
**Défi :** Les espions de Camelot  
**Rating :** PG  
**Spoilers : **se passe au moment du 2.04. Sorte de fin alternative (Gwen n'est pas revenue à Camelot avec Arthur et Merlin, mais est partie avec Lancelot)  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC ! Et les paroles d'Arthur (vous comprendrez de ce que je parle en lisant) sont très largement inspirées (voire pompée) sur celles de la chanson "Arthur" des Trois Fromages.  
**Note :** Il faut absolument que je le précise, sous peine de passer pour une folle-alcoolique-droguée-débile : je n'ai pris aucune substance (il)licite altérant la santé mentale pour écrire ce texte. Le seul "truc" que j'ai absorbé, c'est par le oreilles et c'est la susnommée chanson "Arthur" (et ça suffit amplement pour délirer)  
**Note 2 :** si vous voulez écouter "Arthur", vous pouvez le faire ici : http:/ /www. youtube. com/watch?v=z4mNYhYPAtk *sans les espaces* (et vous pourrez chanter ma version en même temps, vous verrez, ça colle XD)

* * *

Merlin avait, depuis qu'il s'était levé aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, ranger sa chambre qui en avait bien besoin, lavé le sol des appartements de Gaius, nettoyer le bocal à sangsues de celui-ci, préparé et apporté le petit-déjeuner du prince, lavé le sol des appartements d'Arthur, réparé une cotte de maille et trois lances, affûter l'épée princière, servit le repas de midi du Roi, de Morgana et d'Arthur, recousu une chemise du prince et nettoyé les écuries. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller récupérer l'armure d'Arthur pour la polir et il aurait fini sa journée de travail. Enfin ! Quoique Gaius aurait sans doute quelques petites tâches à lui faire faire avant d'aller dormir.  
Mais pour l'heure, il s'approchait à grands pas de la chambre du prince. Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il entendit une voix à l'intérieur. Arthur n'était pas seul ? Curieux, Merlin posa une oreille contre le battant de bois. Quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait, il faillit éclater de rire mais son instinct de survie lui glissa qu'il serait plus judicieux de s'en abstenir. Arthur chantait. Visiblement, il improvisait au fur et à mesure. Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que le prince n'était pas très doué pour la composition ou le chant.

-Je m'appelle Arthur, j'aime aller à la chasse. Assis dans une taverne, j'picole pour qu'le temps passe. Je reste encore tout seul, seul'ment avec Merlin, il est plutôt sympa bien que pas très malin.

*Pas très malin ? Je me demande qui est le plus stupide de nous deux, "Tête-de-cuillère"*

Amusé plus qu'autre chose par les propos du prince, malgré ses pensées moqueuses, le jeune sorcier continua à écouter Arthur chanter.

-Lorsque j'avais le dos tourné, on m'a volé ma bien-aimée, cet abruti de Lancelot, j'lui pét'rai les chicots. Lorsque j'avais le dos tourné, on m'a volé ma bien-aimée, si je retrouve ce con, j'l'enferme sous le donjon.

Arthur oubliait un peu vite que si Gwen était partie avec Lancelot, c'était à cause de sa goujaterie à lui, s'il n'avait pas déclaré que c'était juste pour faire plaisir à Morgana qu'il était partie à sa recherche, sans doute serait-elle revenue à Camelot avec eux. Mais ça, Merlin, malgré sa tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête au prince, ne le ferait jamais remarqué à Arthur.  
Arthur qui, chantant toujours, venait de prendre une voix très haut perchée.

-J'm'appelle Guinevere, et je me suis sauvée, mais maintenant qu'j'y pense, on a dû m'enlever, j'aimerai qu'Arthur vienn' pour me délivrer, et si jamais il vient, j'lui donnerai un baiser.

À cet instant, Merlin était appuyé contre la porte, un poing serré contre sa bouche pour étouffer les rires qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.

-Lorsque j'avais le dos tourné, on m'a volé ma bien-aimée, cet abruti de Lancelot, j'lui pét'rai les chicots. Lorsque j'avais le dos tourné, on m'a volé ma bien-aimée, si je retrouve ce con, j'l'enferme sous le donjon. J'l'enferme sous le donjoooooon !

Le sorcier attendit quelques minutes - le temps de s'assurer qu'Arthur avait fini de chanter et de calmer son fou rire - avant de pénétrer dans les appartements princiers.

-Merlin ! Tu es en retard, où est-ce que tu étais passé espèce de fainéant ? Encore à lambiner dans un coin du château. Pour la peine, tu rangeras cette chambre aujourd'hui plutôt que demain matin, vu qu'à ce moment-là, tu devras te trouver sur le terrain d'entraînement pour aider mes chevaliers.  
-Bien, sire.

Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester, Merlin se mit au travail. Ce qu'il ne se rendit pas compte, c'est qu'en exécutant sa tâche, il s'était mis à chantonner :

-Je m'appelle Merlin, j'suis super fabuleux, contrair'ment à Arthur, je fais pas mon précieux. Je suis…  
-Merlin ! Demain, à l'entraînement, c'est toi la cible !


	12. Tant pis pour le repos

**Titre :** Tant pis pour le repos  
**Personnages :** Gwaine/Lancelot  
**Type d'œuvre :** fanfic  
**Rating :** PG-13 (pour les sous-entendus)  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note : **Traduction de mon drabble "Too bad for the rest" sur la commu' **merlin100** (pour le prompt "Sky")

* * *

Gwaine était allongé dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête. Cette journée avait été très occupée et il avait besoin de repos.  
Il regardait le ciel ; c'était vraiment apaisant.  
Soudain une silhouette lui cacha le soleil.

-Tu ne serais pas mieux dans un lit ?, dit la silhouette.  
-Dans le tien peut-être, sourit Gwaine.  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux...  
-Ça l'est.  
-Super. Mais dans ma chambre, il n'y a pas de ciel.  
-Tant pis.

Lancelot tendit la main et aida Gwaine à se relever.

-Et j'ai oublié de dire qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu te reposes.  
-Je l'espère bien.  
-Alors viens.


	13. Le meilleur chevalier d'Albion

**Titre :** Le meilleur chevalier d'Albion  
**Personnages :** Gwaine/Lancelot  
**Rating :** PG-13 ('tention, chevaliers beurrés comme des toasts au saumon fumé *a faim* Et sous-entendus pas fins)  
**Spoilers :** post 3.13  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !

* * *

-Mon cher Gwaine, tu vois qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être défaitiste au sujet de cette bataille.  
-Sache, Lancelot, que je ne suis jamais défaitiste, seulement réaliste. Et il fallait être inconscient pour penser que l'on avait la moindre chance contre ces combattants immortels. Mais je ne suis pas mécontent de mettre trompé, ceci dit. Et cette victoire mérite une petite fête, non ?

-J'suis l'meilleur ch'valier d'Albion !, lança Gwaine à la cantonade.

Laquelle cantonade se limitait à Merlin endormi sur une table, Percival endormi sous la même table et Lancelot avachi par terre à ses côtés. Tous avaient fêtés (avec Arthur, Gwen, Elyan et Leon - lesquels étaient rentrés dormir dans leurs chambres respectives) la défaite de Morgana et Morgause et, pour la plupart, étaient dans un état proche du coma éthylique.

-Nan… C'moi, l'meilleur…, protesta mollement Lancelot.  
-Pas vrai… D't'façon, t'es bourré, t'sais pas c'qu'tu dis.  
-Si j'sais. Et j'te bats quand j'veux.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Ouais… Même qu'j'étais ch'valier 'vant toi.  
-Oooh… Trente s'condes avant, ç'compte pas.  
-Nan, trois ans 'vant. Mais Ut… Utruc, y m'a déch'valisé… T'as qu'à d'mander à M'lin.  
-Nah, y dort…  
-Ouais… Faut pas r'veiller un sorcier qui dort, s'non tu t'prends un sort dans la gueule.  
-Mer… Merlin, c'pas un chorsier.  
-Si, ça en est un. J'l'ai vu faire et y m'l'a dit. Mais faut pas l'dire à 'rthur, sinon Uteurk, y va l'brûler. J'veux pas qu'M'lin y brûle, c'est mon ami.  
-C'est l'mien aussi.  
-C'tait l'mien avant.  
-P't'ête, mais c'moi qui va chercher quand 'thur il est en danger. Pac'qu'j'suis l'meilleur ch'valier du monde.  
-Vas-y, prouve-moi qu'c'est vrai.  
-'kay.

Difficilement, les deux chevaliers se levèrent en titubant légèrement et tentèrent difficilement de sortir leurs épées de leurs fourreaux. Finalement ce fut Gwaine qui réussit le premier à prendre son arme en main.

-T'vu, ch'suis l'meilleur !  
-Nah, t'juste moins bourré…  
-Aussi. 'tends, j't'aide sinon t'vas jamais y arriver.

Gwaine jeta, plus qu'il ne posa son épée sur la table, faisant sursauter Merlin qui ouvrit un œil avant de retomber endormi aussitôt. Puis il tituba jusqu'à Lancelot et entreprit de tirer l'épée de l'autre chevalier mais attrapa le fourreau en même temps et sous son impulsion, il fit chanceler Lancelot qui l'entraîna dans sa chute. Gwaine se retrouva alors allongé sur la pierre froide et dure du sol, avec un chevalier affalé sur lui.

-'lut.  
-S'lut.  
-'lut.  
-Tu t'répètes, Ga… Gau… Machin.  
-C'pa'c'qu'j'avais jamais r'marqué qu't'es drôlement beau. Comme une princesse mais 'vec une barbe…  
-'Port'quoi…  
-Si, c'vrai. J'peux t'brasser ?  
-Nan !

Mais Gwaine ne prêta pas attention à la réponse de Lancelot et, passant ses bras derrière la tête de l'autre chevalier, rapprocha leur visage et l'embrassa maladroitement. Lancelot se débattit pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit au baiser, le rendant moins désordonné. Et quand Gwaine relâcha son étreinte et rompit le baiser, le second homme grogna, ce qui fit ricaner le premier.

-J'croyais qu'tu voulais pas qu'j't'brasse ?  
-T'gueule ! T'as qu'à pas embarser…abarenser… entruquer aussi bien…  
-C'parc'j'suis l'meilleur.  
-Ouais, c'vrai. Mais j'suis l'meilleur ch'valier, alors.  
-S'tu veux. Mais t'sais à quoi j'suis l'meilleur aussi ?, questionna Gwaine d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Percival se demanda pourquoi ses deux collègues chevaliers dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et portant aussi peu de vêtements. Merlin, lui, se contenta de rire quand le jeune homme lui fit part de ses interrogations.


	14. L'horloger et le cœur de glace

**Titre : **L'horloger et le cœur de glace  
**Personnages :** Morgana/Percival  
**Rating : **PG (attention, cucul-la-praline!inside ^^)  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :**Totalement inspiré par _La Mécanique du coeur_ de Dionysos.  


* * *

  
Le cœur de Lady Morgana était depuis longtemps froid et vide de tout amour. On disait même qu'il avait gelé et était meurt, ne laissant qu'un bloc de glace là où aurait dû se trouver la vie.  
Mais un jour, un horloger arriva dans son grand château de pierres froides. Il était le plus doué de tous les horlogers du royaume.  
Percival - c'était son nom - avait entendu parler, comme tout le monde, de cette princesse au cœur de glace. Mais au lieu d'en avoir peur, lui, avait décidé de réparer la jeune femme.  
Il apporta donc sa plus belle horloge, celle qui lui avait demandé le plus de travail et d'amour, et l'offrit à Lady Morgana en remplacement de son cœur gelé .  
Quand le médecin de la cour eut remplacé le cœur par l'horloge, les aiguilles se mirent en mouvement, réchauffant peu à peu la princesse et ramenant l'amour au plus profond de son être.  
Lady Morgana devint une princesse bonne et généreuse et en récompense, elle épousa le petit horloger qui devint bientôt Roi.


	15. Merlin: a knight's whore

**Titre : **Merlin: a knight's whore  
**Personnages :** Merlin/Percival - évocation de Arthur, Lancelot et Gwaine  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** Merlin est trop une "salope" en fait ^^

* * *

  
Merlin avait tendance à tomber amoureux d'hommes forts et courageux. En fait, il avait une sorte d'obsession pour les combattants.

D'abord, il y avait eu Arthur, bien sûr. Qui représentait mieux le guerrier parfait que le Prince lui-même ?

Puis Lancelot était arrivé à Camelot et son coeur avait une fois de plus flanché. D'autant plus que l'autre jeune homme avait lui aussi été attiré par le Prince, mais ne pouvant l'avoir, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Malheureusement, Lancelot avait dû partir, laissant Merlin inconsolable.

Un peu plus de deux ans après, Gwaine avait débarqué dans sa vie et l'avait complètement chamboulée. Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr, il venait de trouver l'homme de sa vie. Gwaine était fou amoureux de lui et il aimait passionnément Gwaine. Mais lui aussi dû fuir Camelot.

Alors, cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à ne pas perdre son nouvel amant. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'empêcher d'être heureux ? Percival était désormais un Chevalier de Camelot, il n'aurait pas à partir. En espérant qu'il survive à la bataille qui se profilait. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il pénétra dans le château et parti avec Lancelot en quête de la Coupe de Vie.


	16. En silence

**Titre :** En silence  
**Personnages :** Percival/Freya _(je suis la seule à penser qu'ils formeraient un couple super cute ?)_  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** future!fic  
**Note 2 :** Cucul-la-praline, le Retour de la Mort qui tue (les neurones). Mon cœur de guimauve a encore fait des siennes…  
**Note 3 :** Je sais pas ce que j'ai avec Percival en ce moment, mais mes trois derniers textes en date le mette en scène _(Aurais-je un crush pour lui ?)_. Ça doit être parce que c'est un grand romantique _*soupire*_

* * *

Depuis qu'Arthur était devenu Roi, beaucoup de choses avaient changé à Camelot, la plus notable étant que la magie était à nouveau tolérée. Mieux, le souverain avait son propre Enchanteur en la personne de son ancien valet, Merlin.  
Un autre des changements était que des hommes du peuple pouvaient désormais devenir Chevaliers. D'ailleurs, parmi ceux qui étaient le plus proche du Roi et avaient toute sa confiance, seuls deux d'entre eux étaient nobles (et encore, Gwaine n'avait vraiment pas les manières dignes de son titre).  
Donc, Camelot était en plein changement et c'était aux chevaliers de la Table Ronde de tout prendre en charge, avec l'aide de Merlin.  
L'Enchanteur s'était pour mission de réunir tous les sorciers et druides qu'il savait être amicaux envers Camelot. Parmi ceux-ci, on comptait la douce et timide Freya, devenue après sa "mort" la Dame du Lac, une jeune femme au grand savoir qui conseillait Merlin et Arthur.  
De temps en temps, elle quittait son lac et assistait, silencieusement, aux réunions de la Table Ronde. Ce jour-ci était de ceux-là.  
Assise, près de son ami enchanteur, elle ne levait que rarement les yeux de ses mains croisées sur la table, timidement, avant de les baisser à nouveau.  
En face d'elle, était installé Percival qui ne parlait pas plus qu'elle. Il n'avait jamais été très loquace ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un excellent chevalier.  
Ces jours-là, il n'était pas très attentif au discours de son roi. Il était trop troublé pour cela.  
Il n'avait jamais été troublé ainsi, mais la jeune druidesse avait cette douceur dans son sourire timide qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Lui qui était si calme, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir proche de la mystérieuse Freya. Alors il passait les heures que duraient les réunions à observer la jeune femme, plus ou moins discrètement.  
De son côté, Freya avait remarqué que le jeune chevalier n'avait de cesse de la regarder. Ce qui l'avait poussée à baisser encore plus la tête. Puis, elle avait osé, de temps en temps, observer Percival à son tour. Il était beau. Différemment de Merlin, qu'elle avait aimé voilà quelques années, mais très séduisant aussi.  
Quelques réunions après, les sourires timides avaient succédé aux regards discrets.  
Puis les regards furent de retour. Plus appuyés, cette fois-ci. Partagés. Moins timides. Bien sûr, de temps en temps, Freya baissait encore les yeux. Ou bien Percival tournait la tête vers le Roi.  
Mais jamais un mot n'était échangé entre les deux jeunes gens ; ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Un regard, un sourire leur suffisait.  
Autour d'eux, leurs amis, les regardaient, amusés par la cour muette que le chevalier faisait à la druidesse et que celle-ci acceptait tout aussi silencieusement..  
Les mois passèrent sans que rien ne change. Toujours les mêmes regards, les mêmes sourires, la même gêne ponctuelle.  
Puis un jour, près de trois ans après la première réunion de Freya, Percival, au lieu de saluer la jeune femme et la regarder repartir avec Merlin, vers son lac, posa la main sur l'épaule de l'Enchanteur pour lui faire comprendre que cette fois-ci, se serait lui qui l'escorterait jusqu'à sa demeure.  
Toujours sans un mot, il aida Freya à monter sur son cheval et s'installa à son tour sur la monture. La jeune femme se tenait fermement à sa taille, provoquant l'accélération du rythme cardiaque du chevalier, heureux de cette proximité avec la Dame de son cœur.  
Plusieurs fois pendant le trajet, Percival fut tenté d'engager enfin la conversation avec Freya, mais le silence entre eux était bien plus agréable que les bafouillis qui n'aurait pas manqué de sortir de sa bouche s'il avait tenté de parler. La jeune femme ne fut pas plus bavarde que lui, serrée contre son dos, elle s'endormit presque, bercée par la cadence rythmée du cheval et le confort de leur non-discussion.  
Dieu et les génies de l'ancienne religion devaient être de bonne humour, ce jour-là. Ou peut-être en avaient-ils juste marre de voir les deux jeunes gens se tourner autour depuis des années. Toujours est-il que, lorsqu'elle fut descendue du cheval - avec l'aide de Percival - Freya attrapa la main de chevalier et leva la tête vers lui en souriant doucement. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un timide baiser sur ses lèvres, légèrement rougissante, avant de se retirer rapidement et de baisser les yeux.  
Le jeune homme passa sa main libre sous le menton de la druidesse, afin de relever son visage puis se pencha pour lui donner un baiser à son tour.  
Après cela, Freya quitta son lac plus souvent, assistant plus régulièrement aux réunions de la Table Ronde et Percival la raccompagnait systématiquement. Ils parlaient parfois, mais la plupart du temps, ils restaient silencieux, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre.  
Et ça leur suffisait.  
Eux deux et le silence, c'était tout ce dont-ils avaient besoin pour être heureux.


	17. Le grand soir

**Titre :** Le grand soir  
**Personnages : **Cenred, Morgause  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** Cadeau pour **arwen00710**  


* * *

C'était le soir.  
Le grand soir.  
Celui qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps.  
Le soir où, enfin, Camelot allait tomber. Où il mettrait les Pendragon à terre.  
Le soir où il montrerait au monde qu'il n'était pas le lâche que l'on croyait, qu'il était capable de vaincre les légendaires chevaliers de Camelot.  
Derrière sa fenêtre, il regardait son armée immortelle partir pour la bataille qui ferait de lui l'un des hommes les plus puissants des terres bretonnes. La bataille qui ferait qu'on tremblera à la simple entente de son nom. La bataille qui ferait de lui l'Attila de l'ouest.  
C'était le grand soir. Enfin.  
Avec Morgause à ses côtés, il se sentait invincible ; il se sentait le roi du monde. Il fallait qu'il pense au titre qu'il allait désormais porter. Cenred le Conquérant ? C'était légèrement pompeux mais il lui fallait un nom qui en impose. Un nom à la mesure de sa personne. Cenred le Magnifique lui siérait aussi, mais ce n'est pas assez impressionnant.  
Il serait bientôt, un Grand du monde. Et les Pendragon seront oubliés.  
Il lui faudra éliminer jusqu'au dernier de ces vermines. Il lui faudra éliminer Morgana. Mais avant ça, il faudra se débarrasser de Morgause. Ça ne sera pas une mince affaire, mais il a désormais une armée immortelle. Une armée immortelle d'hommes qui seraient prêts à tout pour lui.  
Ça sera difficile de se débarrasser des deux sœurs, mais il y arrivera. Grâce à l'arme même que Morgause lui a offert sur un plateau d'argent.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Mon armée immortelle.  
-Votre armée ?  
-Et bien, ce sont mes hommes.  
-Correction, c'étaient vos hommes. Je les ai rendu immortels ; ils sont liés à moi, désormais.  
-Ne pensez pas, même un instant, que vous pouvez me doubler, Ma Dame.  
-Vous doubler ? Jamais. Ic bebiode the thine cyning cwellan!

Non, cette sorcière ne peut pas retourner ses hommes contre lui. Non !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?  
-N'ai-je pas toujours été honnête avec vous, Cenred ?  
-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, c'est à moi que vous obéissez, pas à elle.

Non, ces hommes ne peuvent pas se retourner contre lui, c'est impossible.

-Morgause ! Morgause, arrêtez-le ! S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie arrêtez-le !  
-N'ai pas dit que quand je vous menacerai, vous le sauriez ? Maintenant vous le savez.  
-Morgause, s'il vous plait…

C'était le grand soir. C'aurait dû être son soir. Celui de sa victoire.  
Le soir de sa vie. Pas celui de sa mort.  
Ébloui par le pouvoir, l'envie et la confiance, il n'avait rien vu venir. Morgause l'avait manipulé et il n'y avait vu que du feu.  
Il avait joué ; il s'était brûlé.  
C'était un grand soir. Mais pas pour lui.  
Jamais il ne sera un Grand. Jamais plus il ne le pourra.  
C'était un grand soir.  
C'était son dernier soir.


	18. Deux plus deux plus deux plus un

**Titre :** Deux plus deux... plus deux (et un septième qui ne compte pas)  
**Personnages : **Arthur (parlant de Merlin, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Lancelot et Perceval)  
**Défi :** Deux plus deux  
**Rating : **PG  
**Spoilers :** basé sur les 3.12 & 3.13**  
Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** Vive la prise de tête d'Arthur avec ses chiffres… Ce… "truc" me parait imbuvable (mais ça a été écrit à plus de 3 du, en état de fatigue avancée…). J'ai hésité à le poster, mais il est écrit, alors…

* * *

Au début de cette histoire de fous ; avant cette histoire de Table Ronde qui allait me causer tant de soucis avec mon père, nous avions été deux. Non trois. Non, au début j'étais seul.  
Oui, c'est ça, au début, j'étais seul. Avec Merlin, mais c'était comme si j'étais seul.  
Tout seul pour trouver cette Coupe. Tout seul pour empêcher Cenred de mettre la main sur cette arme dangereuse.  
Puis, nous avions été deux quand Gwaine s'était de nouveau trouvé sur mon chemin. Pas trois, non, Merlin ne comptait pas ; il ne savait pas se battre. Bien sûr, parfois, il était utile. Disons que nous étions deux et demi. Non, deux ; ce "et demi" était ridicule, un demi-combattant, n'est pas un combattant.  
Ensuite, nous avions trouvé Elyan et on s'était retrouvés à qua… trois dans cette galère. Quoi que sur ce coup-là, nous étions quatre, Merlin m'a bien aidé quand j'ai découvert que Morgana était ma sœur. Et qu'elle était une traîtresse. Que c'était elle la cause de tout ce bazar.  
Nous avions ensuite été rejoint par Guinevere et Sir Leon. Nous étions désormais quatre. Ou cinq, peut-être ? Gwen savait très bien se battre après tout. Non, quatre, il n'était pas question qu'elle prenne part à la bataille.  
Là où Merlin avait été utile, c'était qu'il avait envoyé une lettre à Lancelot. Lequel était venu avec un de ses amis, Percival. Notre groupe était monté à six, sans compter Gwen et Gaius qui nous seraient utiles à l'arrière. Et Merlin. C'était toujours dérisoire face à une armée immortelle, mais nous avions désormais une chance de pouvoir délivrer mon père.  
C'est ce que nous nous répétions en nous rendant à Camelot tous les six. Plus Merlin.  
Puis nous n'avions été plus que cinq ; Lancelot devait s'occuper de la cloche d'alarme.  
Cinq contre une armée de plusieurs centaines, voire milliers, de guerriers immortels. Mais nous avions vaincu.  
Pendant quelques instants, nous avions crû n'être plus que quatre, mais Gwaine était revenu, tout sourire, comme à son habitude.  
Puis nous avions retrouvé Lancelot, à nouveau nous étions six. Plus Merlin.  
Nous aurions pu être sept, mais non, nous étions six. Plus un.


	19. Un mariage et pas d'enterrement

**Titre :** Un mariage et pas d'enterrement  
**Personnages :** Gwaine/Lancelot, Gwaine/Elena  
**Défi :** "De A à Z" (#13. Mariage)  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** Bon, Gwaine est quelque peu OoC, je suppose, mais franchement, Gwaine qui se marie ^^' Et comme il est hors de question que ce soit Lancelot qui passe devant Geoffroy (il restera célibataire éternellement, attendant Gwen. Ou Gwaine, au choix.), c'est à Gwaine de s'y coller ^^ Remarquez, il y a pire qu'Elena comme femme…  
**Note 2 :** Plus ça va, plus mes titres sont nases… Mais au moins, j'ai arrêté d'écrire des délires totaux...

* * *

Un évènement important se préparait à Camelot. Un mariage qui allait unir la fille de Lord Godwin, Elena, à un des hommes les plus importants du royaume. Ce jour-là, Gwaine se mariait.  
Il n'aurait jamais crû que ça lui arriverait un jour. Tomber amoureux lui paraissait déjà hors de portée, mais s'engager était carrément utopique. Quoique sa vie, depuis bientôt deux ans était très différente de ce qu'il avait toujours crû qu'elle serait. Après tout n'était-il pas devenu chevalier alors qu'il s'était juré que jamais il ne suivrait les traces de son défunt père.  
Et puis, Elena était adorable. Douce, aimable, compréhensible, intelligente et extrêmement drôle. Un peu excentrique par moments, mais à en croire Merlin ou encore Arthur, ce n'était rien par rapport à l'Elena qu'ils avaient connu dans le passé.  
Il était heureux de l'épouser. Vraiment. Mais il y avait encore une chose qu'il se devait de faire avant de se rendre à sa propre cérémonie de mariage. Quelque chose qu'il savait nécessaire mais qui lui serrait le cœur.

oOo

La salle d'armes aurait dû être déserte à cette heure là, tous les habitants du château devant être en train de finir de se préparer pour le mariage. Mais un chevalier s'y trouvait encore. Vêtu de sa tenue d'apparat, cape comprise, il regardait pensivement par la fenêtre.

-Lancelot ?  
-Tu n'es pas à la chapelle ? Tu devrais te dépêcher, arriver en retard à ton mariage ferait mauvaise impression, dit le chevalier d'un ton sans émotion, le dos toujours tourné.  
-Lanc…  
-Si tu es venu me chercher, ce n'est pas la peine, je ne viendrai pas finalement.  
-Écoute, je…  
-Non, je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, pas envie de te voir, pas même envie d'entendre parler de toi. Alors va-t-en.

Soupirant, Gwaine s'approcha de l'autre chevalier et se colla contre son dos, ses bras enserrant sa taille.

-Lâche-moi !  
-Non. Juste une dernière fois. Laisse-moi te sentir contre moi une dernière fois. S'il te plait.

Lancelot se dégagea des bras de Gwaine et lui fit face, furieux.

-Mais justement, ça ne me plait pas de savoir que c'est la dernière fois. J'en ai marre d'être toujours le sacrifié, tu comprends ? J'en ai marre que dès que je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un, la personne en question trouve quelqu'un d'autre et me laisse derrière. J'ai déjà renoncé à Gwen ; de toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu faire contre le futur roi ? Mais ensuite, je t'ai rencontré et j'ai vraiment crû que cette fois serait différente, qu'enfin j'allais moi aussi avoir droit à un peu de bonheur. Mais non, évidemment. C'était trop beau. Tu sais quoi ? Des fois je voudrais avoir un cœur de pierre pour ne plus rien ressentir. Pouvoir, une fois, ne pas souffrir. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille et ne viens pas prendre ce que tu veux avant d'aller unir ta vie à celle de quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi.  
-Lancelot…  
-Tais-toi !  
-Non, écoute-moi. Je t'aime. Mais j'aime Elena aussi. Et… Il est peu probable qu'un jour, deux hommes soient autorisés à se marier ensemble ; tu sais très bien que c'est un péché ce qu'il y a entre nous. Et ne parlons pas du fait d'avoir une descendance. Ça, tu ne peux pas me le donner. Je veux enfin avoir la chance d'avoir la famille que je n'ai jamais eu.  
-Moi non plus je n'ai pas de famille. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'épouse la première princesse venue !  
-Non, toi, ton genre, c'est plutôt les servantes.  
-Ne détourne pas la conversation !  
-C'est toi qui a commencé à la détourner en parlant d'Elena. Il n'est pas question d'elle ici, juste de nous deux.  
-Il n'y a plus de "nous" depuis le jour où tu as décidé de faire ta vie avec elle.  
-Tu ne veux pas comprendre.  
-Non, j'en ai pas l'intention.  
-Lancelot…  
-Laisse-moi.  
-Lanc…  
-Laisse-moi ! Dégage ! Va à ton foutu mariage et laisse-moi tranquille.

Sentant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, Gwaine se dirigea vers la porte, vers son avenir d'homme marié. Mais avant de quitter la salle, il se retourna.

-J'aurai voulu que ça se finisse différemment.  
-J'aurai préféré que ça ne commence pas.

oOo

-Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été concédé, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Gwaine souriait mais quelque part au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste. Sentiment qui se renforça quand Merlin, lui apprit plus tard que Lancelot avait quitté le château sans explication et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir avant longtemps.


	20. Un secret pas si bien gardé

**Titre :** Un secret pas si bien gardé  
**Personnages : **Gwaine/Lancelot - Arthur  
**Défi : **Table de A à Z (#19. Secret)  
**Rating : **PG  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !

* * *

Garder un secret à Camelot relevait du miracle, Lancelot se demandait d'ailleurs comment Merlin avait réussit à conserver le sien aussi longtemps.  
Mais garder un secret au sein du groupe des chevaliers, et plus particulièrement du petit groupe que Gwaine appelait "Chevaliers de la Table Ronde" (nom qui avait été adopté par tout le monde d'ailleurs) était impossible.  
Seulement, Lancelot avait un secret qu'il aurait vraiment, mais vraiment aimé garder pour lui. Seulement ledit secret était partagé avec Gwaine, alors, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas trop s'y attendre. Pas qu'il se savait pas se taire quand il fallait, non. Juste… Et bien, "Gwaine" et "prudence" étaient deux notions aussi éloignées l'une de l'autre que "Gwaine" et "sobriété" l'étaient. Alors, évidemment, à vouloir toujours repousser les limites de la discrétion, ce que Lancelot redoutait le plus finit par arriver.

-J'y crois pas !  
-Sire, on peut tout vous expliquer. En fait…, commença Lancelot.  
-Non ! Taisez-vous. Je ne veux rien savoir.  
-Arthur…  
-J'ai dit "Rien", Gwaine.  
-C'est "Sir" Gwaine…, grogna ledit "Sir".  
-Méfiez-vous, je pourrais très bien vous enlever votre titre.  
-J'y suis habitué, déclara Lancelot, tête baissée.  
-Je ne parlais pas de vous, Lancelot, juste de cet idiot arrogant. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous priver de votre titre.  
-Oh… Je croyais que c'était à cause de…  
-Écoutez, ce que fais un homme, ou deux dans votre cas, durant son temps libre, ne concerne personne d'autre.  
-Merci…  
-Mais, il faut que ce qui est privé le reste. Alors, tous les deux, vous passez votre temps comme vous le voulez, mais… Pas dans l'armurerie ! Compris ?  
-Oui, Sire.  
-Gwaine ?  
-Oui, Arthur.  
-Bien. Parce que jamais, vous m'entendez ?, jamais je ne veux retomber sur ce genre de… spectacle.

Oui, partager un secret avec Gwaine n'était pas ce qui était le mieux pour, et bien, le garder secret. Mais Gwaine avait reçu une éducation noble et il était le seul parmi ses camarades qui pouvait lui apprendre à danser.  
Quant au second secret qu'ils partageaient, celui-ci était bien gardé. Derrière les portes de leurs chambres. 


	21. Le Lancelot Nouveau est arrivé

**Titre :** Le Lancelot Nouveau est arrivé  
**Personnages :** Lancelot/surprise  
**Rating :** PG**  
Spoilers : **post saison 3 (mais c'est juste pour la présence de certains personnages)**  
Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  


* * *

  
Personne, parmi ses proches, n'ignorait que Lancelot était amoureux - fou amoureux - de Gwen.  
Alors, quand il commença à parler ouvertement du couple qu'elle formait avec le Prince - le Roi par intérim, en attendant qu'Uther récupère du choc de la trahison de sa propre fille - sans tristesse dans le regard ni soupir désespéré, tout le monde s'étonna du changement d'attitude du chevalier.  
Ce dernier semblait soudain plus heureux, comme s'il avait utilisé tout son lot de mélancolie et que seule lui restait la joie de vivre.  
Lui qui avait toujours semblé réservé, voire ennuyeux, aux autres chevaliers se révéla, entre autre, être un parfait compagnon de boisson comme Gwaine le découvrit bientôt.  
Cependant, personne n'était dupe et il était évident que ce soudain changement de tempérament cachait quelque chose, mais personne ne lui demanda rien. Après tout, Lancelot aussi, avait droit à une part de mystère.  
Mais ça n'empêchait pas que, lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les environs, ses amis cherchaient de possibles explications à sa nouvelle, et toujours adorable, personnalité.  
Rapidement, ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'une jeune demoiselle devait être impliquée.  
Gwen, ainsi que Merlin, émit l'hypothèse que la mystérieuse inconnue était une jolie servante avec qui Lancelot avait été vu plusieurs fois.  
Gwaine, lui, pensait que c'était la fille du tenancier de la taverne où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller boire.  
Percival n'avait aucune idée précise sur la question mais espérait que l'idée de Gwaine était fausse, car elle lui plaisait bien, à lui, la petite aubergiste.  
Arthur jurait ses grands dieux que Lancelot était amoureux de la princesse Elena qui était venue en visite à Camelot quelques semaines auparavant et qui avait parue plutôt proche du chevalier durant son séjour. Ils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter ensemble du Royaume de Gawant, celui même du père de la jeune femme, Lord Godwyn. Royaume où, apparemment, Lancelot avait vécu plusieurs années.  
Leon ne s'intéressait pas à la question, tout préoccupé qu'il était par la santé du roi.  
Quant à Elyan, il se contentait de sourire. Il connaissait parfaitement l'identité de la personne qui avait sortit Lancelot de son état de mélancolie permanente. Mais derrière son sourire se cachait une pointe - une très grosse pointe en réalité - de jalousie. Il allait devoir surveiller la petite servante et la fille de la taverne ; il n'était pas question qu'elles touche à son Lancelot. Pour la princesse Elena, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Gwaine, même si cet imbécile ne s'en était pas rendu compte.


	22. Save me

_Eh, mais y'a des textes que j'ai jamais posté ici ! C'est quoi c't'histoire ? Bah, j'ai plus qu'à me rattraper..._

* * *

**Titre:** Save me  
**Personnages:** ex-Arthur/Gwen, Gwen/Lancelot  
**Défi:** Sauve-moi !  
**Type d'œuvre:** fanfic  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note:** Très largement inspiré par "Save me" de Queen. Post saison 3, mais sans spoilers.

* * *

Dix ans bientôt que nous nous aimions. Dix ans que je t'aimais.  
Malgré ce que nous avions craint, notre amour avait été très bien accepté, hormis par mon père, ce qui était à prévoir. Tout le monde disait que nous formions un couple parfait. C'était sans doute vrai à l'époque. J'étais le Prince héritier, certes, mais c'est grâce à toi que le peuple m'a vraiment aimé non plus pour mon titre, mais pour ma personnalité. C'est toi qui m'a rendu meilleur ; tu as fait de moi un homme bon, un roi désireux d'aider jusqu'au dernier paysan, un roi qui ne méprisait pas son peuple.  
Je t'aimais. Je t'aime depuis bientôt dix ans. Et je pleure depuis dix heures.  
Notre amour n'était-il qu'une comédie pour toi ? N'as-tu jamais joué qu'un jeu ? Tes attentions et ta loyauté ont-elles jamais été autre chose qu'un mensonge ?  
N'avons-nous vécu qu'un immense et cruel mensonge ?

Je t'en prie, Gwen, reviens-moi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours. Sauve-moi de moi-même qui ne peut vivre sans toi.  
Sans toi, sans ton amour je suis totalement démuni, je ne me sens plus chez moi nulle part.  
Je t'en prie, Gwen, mon amour, sauve-moi. Je t'aime toujours. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Mais tu es partie. Tu es partie avec un autre. Cet autre. Cet ami que je considérais presque comme un frère. Pour lui aussi, nos années communes n'étaient que comédie semble-t-il.  
Mais la douleur de sa traîtrise n'est rien à côté de la perte de ton amour.  
J'ai mal de toi. J'ai mal de ton absence.  
Mais je suis roi, je sais que je dois surmonter ma peine, ma douleur, mon "deuil". Tu es partie, je dois avancer, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop difficile.  
Je vais devoir refaire ma vie. Pas pour moi, non, mais pour Camelot. Bientôt je devrais me trouver une nouvelle femme ; je devrais me vendre en quelque sorte. Vendre mon âme à une autre que toi. Mais qu'importe, j'ai perdu mon cœur en même temps que ton amour. Il ne reste que le vide, le froid et la douleur au fond de ma poitrine.

J'ai besoin de toi, Gwen. Reviens me sauver car sans toi je ne suis plus rien.  
Reviens-moi, aime-moi encore un peu. Sauve-moi de cette douleur et de ce froid qui glace jusqu'à la dernière de mes cellules.  
Reviens, sauve-moi.  
Reviens, j'y crois encore. Sauve-moi, mens-moi, trompe-moi, mais reviens-moi.  
Je t'aimerai toujours.


	23. Sur le sol de l'armurerie

**Titre: **Sur le sol de l'armurerie  
**Personnages:** Lancelot, Arthur/Elyan (mention d'Arthur/Gwen et ancien Lancelot/Gwen)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note:** Écrit pour la troisième édition de SexIsNotTheEnemy

* * *

Quand il était entré dans l'armurerie après deux jours d'une dure patrouille, Lancelot avait tout de suite noté les gémissements étouffés qui provenaient du fond de la salle, là où étaient rangées les lances pour les tournois.  
La semaine précédente, déjà, il était tombé sur le valet de Leon et une des lingères, fort occupés, au même endroit.  
Gêné, mais résigné à devoir, une fois de plus, chasser de jeunes amoureux, il s'approcha calmement du fond de la salle.  
Mais quand il eut dépassé les étagères à heaumes, qui scindaient la pièce en deux et qu'ils eut découvert l'identité des deux amants, il recula brusquement et manqua de percuter une des dites étagères sous le choc.  
Là, à même le sol, à quatre pattes, se tenaient Arthur et Elyan, entièrement nus. L'ancien forgeron était penché sur le dos du roi, ses mains parcourant le corps musclé du souverain, ses lèvres posées entre ses omoplates. Arthur, lui, gémissait et tremblait sous les coups de bassin de son beau-frère.  
Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi tromper la confiance de la reine ?  
Lancelot avait renoncé, des années auparavant, à Gwen, pensant qu'Arthur saurait la rendre heureuse bien mieux qu'il n'en aurait jamais été capable. Il avait souffert depuis ce jour-là de voir la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, lier sa vie à celle d'un autre, mais il avait supporté cette douleur en se disant que Gwen méritait cette vie.  
Mais maintenant, il découvrait qu'il s'était trompé. Qu'Arthur n'aimait visiblement pas autant sa femme que Lancelot l'avait crû. Sinon pourquoi ferait-il cela ?  
Le chevalier découvrait qu'il avait souffert des années durant à cause d'un sacrifice qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il découvrait ce que Gen finirait, elle aussi, par savoir et qui la ferait souffrir.  
S'il n'avait pas été aussi preux, s'il n'avait pas fui par deux fois, il aurait probablement obtenu le cœur de Gwen. Certes, elle ne serait pas devenue reine, mais elle aurait eut un mari fidèle et dévoué qui aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse.  
S'il avait été plus égoïste, s'il n'avait pas fait passer son devoir avant toute chose, il se moquerait bien de ce qui se passait sur le sol de l'armurerie.  
Mais c'était trop tard pour y penser, alors, Lancelot recula sans un bruit et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.  
Derrière lui, les gémissements continuaient.


	24. 10 drabbles

**Titre: **10 drabbles  
**Personnages:** Arthur/Merlin ; Merlin/Gwaine ; Gwaine/Lancelot ; Lancelot/Gwen ; Gwen/Arthur ; Merlin/Freya ; Elena/Gwaine ; Percival/Lancelot ; Morgana/Leon ; Percival/Freya  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !

* * *

**1. Arthur/Merlin : ****_Love should never feel like this_****, Alice Cooper**

"L'amour est une chose merveilleuse", lui avait répété Hunith durant les dix-sept années qu'il avait passé à Ealdor.  
Il avait crû les paroles de sa mère.  
Mais elle avait tort. L'amour faisait mal. Si mal  
Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Arthur, ce n'était que souffrances et et inquiétudes en tout genre.  
Chaque matin, il se levait en ayant peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Avec la peur qu'une fois de plus, on s'en prenne à Arthur, qu'on tente de le tuer.  
Et chaque jour, il travaillait avec le cœur serré à l'idée de ne pas réussir à veiller sur le prince, à l'idée de faire échouer leur destinée commune.  
Parfois, il n'en dormait pas de la nuit. Parfois, il n'arrivait même pas à manger tant l'inquiétude lui serrait la gorge.  
Il se sentait si faible certains jours, si misérable face à la grandeur de sa tâche.  
Mais ce dont il avait le plus peur, c'était de ses sentiments pour Arthur. Des sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être et qui, s'ils étaient découverts, risquaient de causer bien plus de mal que celui qu'il ressentait souvent au fond de lui.

* * *

**2. Merlin/Gwaine : ****_Enjoy the silence_****, Depeche Mode**

Gwaine avait quitté la maison de sa mère très jeune, il avait à peine quatorze ans quand il était parti sur les routes, loin de leur maisonnette. Pour gagner de quoi faire vivre sa mère, la seule personne qui avait de l'importance pour lui.  
Mais elle était morte quelques mois après d'une pneumonie foudroyante.  
Il n'était jamais retourné à leur village après son enterrement.  
Puis, les années passant, il avait pris goût à sa vie de bohème. Sans aucune attaches.  
Puis il y avait eu _cette bagarre_ et le sauvetage de la "princesse" Arthur. Et Merlin.  
Il y avait surtout eu Merlin, en fait.  
Il s'était senti proche du jeune valet immédiatement. Il s'était tout de suite senti _attiré _par lui.  
Il s'était alors juré de ne jamais faire de mal à Merlin, de ne jamais le laisser tomber.  
Mais, malgré l'intensité des sentiments qu'il avait développé pour le garçon durant son séjour à Camelot, il fut obligé de partir, de briser la promesse qu'il s'était faite.  
Et il était revenu. Cette fois, il allait rester pour de bon.  
Maintenant, il avait une raison de ne plus jamais partir.  
Une raison qui dormait, serré contre lui, dans ses bras.  
Une raison prénommée Merlin.

* * *

**3. Gwaine/Lancelot : ****_Echo-Ruby_****, Indochine**

_Il n''y a que toi, jamais d'autre que toi._  
Menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Lancelot. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas celui que tu aimes.  
Menteur... Je sais que tu ne me vois que comme un substitut. Un lot de consolation. À défaut de la Reine, on a un de ses chevaliers, n'est-ce pas, Lancelot ?  
Je sais que tu me mens, je le sais. Mais vois-tu, je pars quand même de Camelot.  
Je pars car toi aussi tu es parti. Je vais à ta recherche. Car, il n'y a que toi avec qui je veuille rester. Même si tu es un menteur. Même si tu ne m'aimes pas.  
Car il n'y a que toi, jamais d'autre que toi.

* * *

**4. Lancelot/Gwen : ****_I'm coming to get you_****, Murray Gold (OST _Doctor Who_)**

N'aie pas peur Gwen. J'arrive.  
Ne tremble pas, sois forte.  
Je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserai pas dans cette geôle puante, à la merci de ce porc ; je tiendrai ma promesse.  
Donne-moi juste quelques minutes encore et tu seras libre.  
Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie. Bientôt tu seras en sécurité, je te le jure.  
Ensemble, nous quitterons ce maudit château, ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes maintenant.  
Attends quelques instants que les gardes s'endorment et j'ouvrirai ta prison.  
Voilà, c'est maintenant, je suis là.  
Je suis venu te chercher, mon aimée.

* * *

**5. Gwen/Arthur : ****_Yes it is_****, The Beatles**

La femme s'approcha langoureusement du roi.  
Elle était belle ; c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle Arthur l'avait choisie comme favorite. Sa beauté et sa sagesse.  
Mais elle n'était pas _elle_. Ce n'était pas Gwen.  
Ce ne serait jamais Gwen. Sa Gwen, sa reine. Son épouse défunte.  
Ce n'était pas Gwen.

-Aénor, change de robe s'il te plait.

Ce n'était pas Gwen, mais cette robe ressemblait trop à celles qu'avait l'habitude de porter sa femme.  
Gwen... Trois qu'elle était décédée mais rien ne pouvait soulager son chagrin, pas même les philtres de Merlin ou les attentions de sa favorite.  
Il pourrait être heureux à nouveau, avec Aénor peut-être même, s'il réussissait à se guérir de sa peine, mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Gwen ne quittait jamais ses pensées. Tout la lui rappelait, même une simple robe de servante.

* * *

**6. Merlin/Freya : ****_Avemano_****, Era**

Merlin se tenait debout au bord du lac. _Le _lac.  
Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il voulait le faire. Mais maintenant qu'il était si près du but qu'il s'était fixé. Était-ce une bonne idée ?  
Prenant une grande inspiration, il brandit le bâton Sidhe qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il l'avait "acquis".  
La formule s'échappa presque malgré lui de sa gorge. C'était différent de tous les sorts qu'il avait pu jeter dans sa vie. Les mots étaient plus doux et formaient une mélopée envoûtante.  
_Volare malevo dio me  
Avemano imeno dore imeno cari me  
Avemano imeno dore dia venerri me_  
Le calme de l'eau se troubla et une silhouette se dessina à sa surface.  
Une douce silhouette qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée.

-Merlin... J'ai... Tu m'as rendu mon corps.  
-Et sans le problème de transformation en Bastet, promis.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, le sorcier ouvrit grand les bras et Freya vint s'y blottir en sanglotant.

-Merci, Merlin.

* * *

**7. Elena/Gwaine : ****_BL Gakuen (instrumental)_****, OST G_akuen Heaven_**

C'était étrange. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle allait se marier (enfin, la deuxième fois qu'elle était _sur le point de_ se marier vu que la première fois, elle était repartie aussi célibataire qu'elle était arrivée. Merci Arthur !), mais elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi tendue qu'elle l'était actuellement.  
Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison. Cette fois, il n'était pas question d'arrangement entre son père et le roi. Cette fois, il s'agissait vraiment d'amour, alors elle n'avait de raison d'avoir peur.  
En fait, elle ne savait même pas si elle avait peur, était impatiente ou juste extrêmement heureuse. Sans doute un peu des trois.  
Les trompettes sonnèrent et Elena pénétra dans la salle de cérémonie, au bras de son père. Lentement, en tremblant légèrement.  
Elle manqua éclater de rire quand elle vit que son bientôt époux ne semblait pas plus à l'aise qu'elle. Lui qui était d'habitude si sûr de lui, c'était risible de le voir aussi tendu.  
Quand elle arriva devant lui et qu'il lui tendit ses mains, elle sourit. Non, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était juste impatiente et incroyablement heureuse.  
Elle avait trouvé le plus fabuleux des époux en la personne de Gwaine.

* * *

**8. Percival/Lancelot : ****_I want to hold your hand_****, The Beatles**

Percival n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots. Pas qu'il était timide ; enfin pas vraiment. Mais il ne savait jamais vraiment comment tourner ses phrases. Et puis, il était plus un homme d'action que de parole.  
Mais il y avait une chose qu'il tenait absolument à faire comprendre à Lancelot.  
Une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus lui cacher. Qu'il ne voulait plus lui cacher.  
Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Un simple "Je t'aime" aurait sans doute suffit mais il n'osait pas.

-Je peux tenir ta main ?

Bon, ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de se déclarer, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Bien sûr.  
-Quand je te touches, je suis bien là-dedans.

_Là-dedans_ étant son cœur, Lancelot n'eut pas de problème à comprendre ce que Percival voulait lui dire.

* * *

**9. Morgana/Leon : ****_The world needs guts_****, Alice Cooper**

-Sir Leon, puis-je compter sur votre allégeance ?  
-Je préférerai mourir plutôt que de vous servir.  
-Vous avez vu ce qu'il arrive quand on s'oppose à moi ?  
-Ce n'est pas en tuant des innocents que vous vous ferez respecter.  
-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'être respectée, et c'est la violence ! La mort et le sang. Le peuple a besoin d'être terrorisé pour obéir.  
-Vous êtes folle...  
-Vous me paierez cet affront, je vous le promets.  
-Tuez-moi si vous le voulez, je n'ai pas peur. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis.  
-Oh, mais vous ne mourrez pas. Pas tout de suite. Vous devrez d'abord voir monter à l'échafaud chacun de vos chevaliers. Et leurs femmes et enfants. Votre mère peut-être.  
-Non... Vous n'en aurez pas le temps. Le Prince reviendra bientôt et mettra fin à votre règne de terreur.

* * *

**10. Percival/Freya : **_**Matador**_**, Mickey 3D**

Je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose.  
Ni des combats à l'épée, ni des créatures magiques qui attaquent régulièrement le royaume, ni même des batailles pour la sécurité de Camelot.  
Je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose, Freya. Sauf de toi.  
J'ai peur que tu me rejettes, que tu ne veuilles plus m'approcher.  
Je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose.  
Ni des sorciers maléfiques, ni des guerres contre des armées immortelles, pas même d'Arthur quand il nous hurle dessus sur le terrain d'entrainement.  
Mais j'ai peur de toi, Freya.  
Peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, peur que tu ne m'aimes pas.  
J'aimerai pouvoir te dire tout ça, mais j'ai peur de ta réaction.  
Je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose, sauf de mes sentiments pour toi, Freya.


End file.
